Avatar: A Brothers Curse
by Ianto96Harkness
Summary: Sky is the new Avatar born into the Earth Kingdom. But his life may already be endanger from his very own Kin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Brothers

The earth shook as the rocky pillars rose from the ground, chunks of earth went flying in all directions smashing heavily into the ground. The shudder from the impact sent Sky tumbling across the ground; he stood and wiped the beads of sweat from his face and pushed his hair out of his vision. He squinted through the dust looking for his brother's figure, a mass of earthy mist drifted in obscuring his view. _Thud, _a boulder landed inches from his front. In a flash he kicked off the rock sending it back where it came from, he flipped in the air and landed on one hand digging it deep into the ground, as he rolled over he flicked his hand back cause the earth to ripple towards his opponent. He heard a thud to his left followed by a groan mixed with a snarl. He saw it just in time, the flames flying through the dust like a flock of fiery birds. He corrected his stance and pulled at the earth forming an rocky barricade between himself and the flames.  
"Fine," he thought, "if you want fight like this let's do it" and he focused his breathing and felt the air around himself. He flexed his palm and pulled the air towards himself and pushed it into the dust ahead. He drew back his breath and pushed his hands out clearing the air in front of him.  
"Stop air bending this was an earth bending fight." Came his brothers voice now from his right.  
"You where the one who fire bended first" Sky replied brushing the dirt from his dark green shirt.

"I got angry and it just happened, it was unintentional." He said again finally coming into view. His fringe covering his eyes, about and inch taller than Sky but with the same built appearance.  
"What ever you say Creed," Sky signed as they walked out of the barn and towards the house.  
"Your still, upset that I learnt how to fire bend while you where still on the basics of earth bending." Creed sneered while walking up the stone path ahead of Sky.  
"We may both have the power and potential to be Avatars but there can only be one that truly _masters_ all the elements.  
"Well it seems I have the hang of air, which I might add was said to be the most challenging element for us" Sky said holding back a laugh. He slowed his pace as he felt the air currents shift and he looked to the sky in time to see the sky bison fly past. He forgot his brother and took off for the field; he slammed his foot into the ground pulling a pillar of earth out to propel him into the air. He used the air to direct his landing to the stable roof where he rolled into a crouch; he stood to over look the fields where the sky bison lay. She was as black as night with the markings of the Southern air temple printed across her fur in the brightest blue.  
"Akasha, how's my favorite sky bison?" Sky shouted as he ran down the slope to the side of the bison. Akasha gave a loud welcoming rumble as she turned to face Sky.  
"Pavana come out here already!" He yelled looking towards the Bison's top. A rustling came from Akasha's saddle. A figure dropped suddenly making Sky jump back in fright.  
"BOO!" cried Pavana with a smile. Pavana was an inch or so shorter than Sky but with jet-black hair that reached her shoulders. Her pale blue eyes where stern but playful as she looked into his. "How you doing?" she asked.  
"Eh, alright Creed is as competitive as ever but I am dealing with it." He replied.  
"Be careful I feel his is getting impatient, he still believes only one of you will master four elements. That kind of mind set is dangerous for the both of your sakes." Pavana signed turning away from Sky contemplating the matter further. She returned her focus to Sky once more and changed the subject. "How has your air bending been going?"  
"Great, I am using it in combat it is very useful." Sky replied happily.  
"Remember air is not an aggressive element it is used to resolve conflict peacefully not through violence." Said Pavana.  
"Yes _Master_" Sky replied sarcastically as he began walking back towards house. Pavana rolled her eyes and looked to Akasha.  
"What are we going to do with him?" She asked leaning ageist the bison. She moaned a reply and Pavana smiled.  
"Pavana come on dinners going to get cold." Sky exclaimed from half way up the slope back from the field to the house and stables. Pavana laughed and with a few hand movements was perched upon a ball of air and zooming towards Sky. As she passed him he also reached out for the air and created a ball to sit upon and raced up the steep bank. They both pushed up and flew through the air landing on the roof and ran along towards the house.

Creed was growing impatient his clients where half an hour late and if he wasn't back home in five minutes people would start getting suspicious and he couldn't risk suspicion. He paced the cold rock floor of the cave a mile away from home within the deep forest it was riddled with networks of canals and catacombs. The footsteps awoke him from his restless daydream as two hooded figures approached.

"Your late!" he hissed.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience but we were held up." Came a sly male voice from the figure on the right no part of his face was visible but he was much shorter than Creed but there was a feel to his voice that sounded like power.  
"I don't care about excused I just want my report." Creed snarled growing even more impatient.  
"We have surveyed all over the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom and found many capable warriors that will fight for you." Came a flat female voice from the left figure. Her tone made it impossible for Creed to judge her attitude so he turned to the man.  
"Split up, one goes to the Northern Water Tribe while the other to the South. Find me more recruits and above all find me a water-bending teacher. If my brother can learn the elements out of the order so shall I." He said turning from the hooded figures and walking towards the exit.

"What about the Air Nomads, would you like us to recruit any of them?" The hooded male asked.  
Creed did not stop walking or even turn. "No, those spineless pacifists wont take part in any war. We have nothing to gain or fear from them." The two hooded figures turned and walked back the way they came.  
A wicked smile grew across Creeds face, things where falling into place.

Sky and Pavana walked into the dinning room of Sky's house as his mum lay the table with the crockery. She was a tall woman with greying hair. Her face still had its youthful glow. Her hazel eyes looked kindly upon the two as they walked past.  
"Hello Pavana, how are you?" She asked her voice as sweet as honey.  
"Oh I am grand thanks you, how about you Lillian?" Pavana replied.  
"Quite well thank you, our produce is selling great we have huge market in Ba Sing Sei." She said beaming with pride. "Sky would you mind going and finding your brothers dinner is ready now?" She asked as she walked out and towards the kitchen.  
"Will do mum," he said walking back to the front door.  
"I'll give you a hand Lillian," Pavana said walking into the kitchen.  
Sky walked along the path towards the single roomed unit across the property where his older brother Cain lived. He had moved out when the twins had discovered both their bending and there destinies as the Avatar. Sky knocked on the door three times. Slow dragged footsteps responded and a moment later the door opened slowly. Cain stood in the doorway his dark brown eyes painted the usual glare across his face. He had a messy unshaven beard and dark curly hair that was like a mop over his face. He glared down at Sky.

'What do you want Sky?" He moaned.

"Mum want you home for dinner." Sky replied happily.  
"I'll be there now, just let me finish a few errands, cause you know some of us non-benders have to work a little harder than you." He spat and slammed the door making the house shake.

Sky sighed as he walked away. There father had been an earth bending legend, Bolin had helped Avatar Korra during the war against Amun and he had hoped his sons would continue to be mighty earth benders. But Cain showed no earth bending talents. When both Sky and Creed showed earth bending talent he became full of joy. He sadly never got to discover their destinies as the Avatar's. Cain had always felt slightly unwanted by his father, as he was not a bender he found comfort in only his mother who was also a non-bender.

Sky returned to the house and headed for Creed's room, as he did he past the window and stopped suddenly as a shadowy figure caught his eye. He looked back but nothing was there. He stared intently out of the window for another few seconds before resuming his walk to his brother's room. As he reached the door hi curled his hand into a knuckle and prepared to knock when he felt the air currents shift and he turned to face Creed.  
"Hello Sky." Creed said his voice cold as ice.  
"Oh there you are Creed," Sky said nervously "Mum wants you to know that dinner is ready" Sky continued.  
"I will be there soon." He replied and moved past Sky to open the door to his room. Sky turned to walk back to the dinning room. "Sky." Creed exclaimed "I want a rematch tomorrow." He said smiling slyly.  
"Earth bending only?" Sky asked.  
"No" he said. "Fire verses air lets see what's stronger." Creed's smile grew as he saw Sky's reaction.

Sky let the idea linger through his mind, he should really consult with Pavana she would have some insight. But before he could continue the thought.  
"Your on" he replied and walked back to the dinning room a little unsettled.  
Sky returned to the dinning room where Pavana sat on the left of his mother. She looked at him in confusion.  
"Is everything alright Sky?" she asked pushing back her chair to stand. He motioned for her to remain seated.  
"I'll talk to you later." He said trying to sound sure of himself. Creed and Cain walked in from opposite sides of the house and looked at each other for a moment before dropping the gaze and moving straight to their seats, Sky join them. Their mother beamed with happiness, her family all together.  
"The families not all here mum, you can stop pretending" Creed sighed rolling his eyes.  
"Creed, seriously?" Sky sighed as his brother grinned triumphantly. "Mum, he was just being stupid." Sky tried to comfort his mother.  
"No its fine Sky, its hard for us all." She replied calming herself down. Sky resumed eating but could not muster the apatite any more.  
"I'll eat later" he said rising from the table and walking towards the back door. He heard Pavana's voice from the table, she was coming after him. He opened the door to the lawn and picked up his pace bolting for the barn where Akasha stayed. He slowed as he reached the door and walked in to see the jet-black bison chewing on the hay in the far corner. She moaned as she turned to face him half eaten hay falling from her mouth. Sky took a step towards the bison and felt the air shift he turned to run but Pavana grabbed him first.  
"Where are you running off to in such a rush?" She asked pulling him back so hard he fell.  
"Can't I get some time to my self?" he moaned getting up and dusting himself off.  
"Nope I find great joy in toying with you, now lets get your mind off things and on some airbending practice."  
"But its almost pitch black outside" Sky said motioning to the darkening sky.  
"It will help you learn to fell the air so that no one can sneak up on you like I just did." She laughed. Pavana walked out of the barn towards the shed they used for training. Sky stayed put. He had to tell her about his fight with Creed tomorrow, he needed the advice. He ran out of the barn and to her side.  
"Creed challenged me to a fight tomorrow." He blurted out uncontrollably.  
"Well that's good, both of you are fine earth benders." She smiled happily.  
"No, he wanted to fight air with fire, see who is stronger." Sky continued slowly waiting for the reply. Pavana stopped her smile gone for a moment. "While I do not agree with this fight I will say this, use the air defensively and. Kick his ass" she said turning to him with a grin on her face. He laughed with her as they walked towards the shed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Eventful Evening

Cain lay upon his bed in silence, a book in hand and his back to the door. Creed had a perfect view of his brother from the small crack in the door. _"He is a valuable asset to my plan and will serve me well. I just need the right motivation for him to join me." _Creed thought. _"Well here goes nothing" _and he walked into the room. "Hello big brother." He chuckled looking at his brother's shocked face. The shock quickly turned to anger.

"I told you and your wacko twin to never come in her, get out now." He exclaimed.  
"Hold on don't you want to listen to what I have to say first?" Creed said with a sneer.  
"Not particularly." Cain replied bluntly and returned to his book. Creed stood silently staring quietly into thin air. "Fine" Cain said hesitantly "Go on."  
I want power," Creed said.  
"Don't you have enough, you're the Avatar for crying out loud." Cain replied. "Some of us can't even bend one element"  
"I want true power, power over the people of this world." Creed continued his smile growing. "I am the Avatar…"  
"One of the Avatars" his brother corrected.  
"And I believe that I should be more than just some servant to the world. I should be ruling it." He replied ignoring the comment by his brother.  
"So you want to control all the nations?" Cain asked choking a little from the idea.  
"Yes I will start with Ba Sing Se and then I will take control of all the other nations of the world." He said.  
"You do know the Fire Nation tried this over one hundred years ago and failed." Cain reminded him.  
"Yes, but they where one nation onto two, Now I will bring together my own army of different bending abilities and we can take control by mere force." He replied. "And while we do this I can take down our brother and assume my place as the rightful Avatar."

"And why would I help you?" Cain asked sceptically.  
"Because I can give you what you have always wanted," Creed replied his grin turning into a smile that covered his face. "Power."

The light from the lanterns flickered in the wind casting twisted shadows upon the shed floor. The air shifted and gust picked up a pile of sticks and they went flying across the floor.  
"No, you need to be more relaxed, you broke four of those you are much to tense." Pavana said. "Air bending is not about…"  
"About attack it is defensive I get it." Sky exclaimed in frustration. Pavana glared at him. "I'm sorry," he said.  
"I know" she replied kindly and walked over to him. "Here correct your stance you standing like an earthbender, until you learn how to airbend you are going to eat, sleep and breathe airbending got it" She said. He stared at her for a moment before nodding.  
"Now again" she said. Sky took a breathe in before extending his arms pushing at the wind. It rustled under his control and the sticks lifted into the air and flew across the room. A shift in the air currents broke his concentration. He stiffened.  
"You feel it too?" Pavana whispered. He nodded. "Good, that is good, now lets find our guests." She said turning her head to the window. "Bingo!" she shouted pointing to two silhouettes in the window. In the blink of an eye they where gone and so was Pavana. Sky looked at the ceiling and reached out for the metal; he gripped it firmly bending the concentrated earth minerals inside and tore a hole through the roof. He slammed his foot into the ground and shot up into the air carried by a pillar. He used the air to soften his landing on the roof and looked to the forest that spread across the land to the east where the intruders had fled. He saw the movement amongst the trees three separate disturbances. He jumped to the nearest tree and grabbed hold of the branches. Although the moonless night sky gave no light to the ground and the trees blackened the forest floor Sky could just make out the lines of Pavana and the two others who seemed to be wearing hooded robes. He gave chase in the treetops from one tree to the next he flew through the air using it to direct his landings. He caught up with Pavana and whistled for her to know he was there. She gave him no signal in return just continued to sprint towards the intruders. The forest was not a large one and Sky new this, they had to catch them before they reached the other farmland with the open fields. It would be impossible to catch them on such open ground. He dropped from the trees and summersaulted into sync with Pavana. He quickened his pace he was gaining and fast but the forest edge was only metres away. He reached out for the one robe that was just inches away. He directed the air to put the end of the robe in his hand and he grabbed on just as they reached the open fields. As he got a better grip he saw the flame ignite in their palm and the ground disappear as they rose into the air. He hung on for dear life clutched onto the robe he looked to the right where the second hooded figure also a firebender was about to shoot fire at him. Sky began thinking fast, he felt what he thought was an initial imbedded into the cloth, and he ripped at the robe tearing of a piece of fabric. The flames flew at him, and he grabbed the figures hood ripping it down and flipping over. Even in the darkness of the night sky her dark brown hair was clearly visible and before Sky could get a glimpse of her face he was falling. He reached out for the air to slow his decent but was moving to fast to do so. Panic shot through him but he felt the currents shift and he slowed just before he reached the grass and lay there in silence and still. He looked up to see Pavana standing next to him.  
"That was quite a sight," she said. "I am impressed."  
"Thank you, I guess," He replied.  
"No really that was quite incredible." She continued. "You need a little more air bending practice for slowing your decent but besides that your entire chase was quite fantastic." She said.  
"Thank you" Sky replied slowly getting back his breath.  
"Well we had better head back before people start wondering where we are." Pavana said turning back toward the woods. As she started walking towards them she turned. "Oh, did you see their faces or anything that might help us find them?" She asked.  
"No, sorry I didn't" Sky replied standing up and walking towards her.  
"Okay, when they show up next we can find it out." She said continuing her walk towards the forest. Sky unfolded the piece of cloth from his pocket and squinted to make sense of it in the dark. Printed across the cloth in deep amber was _C.T._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Brotherly Love

The first rays of the sun where finally starting to rise from the East as a cool morning breeze flowed across the five-acre farm. The wind whipped through Sky's hair tossing it around like grass on a field, a leaf flew in the wind and licked at his face waking him from a daydream. He had, had not a single minute of proper sleep last night, in fear of both the mornings fight and the hooded intruders. He looked to the West as the sun rose casting the long entwined shadows of trees across the land. The shadows danced in the wind long slender figures of black that moved to the music of the wind.  
"I told you to get some sleep" came Pavana's voice from the house behind him. She stood glaring at him in her night gown and slippers.  
"I did get some sleep," He protests sheepishly.  
"Don't even try," she says softening her gaze. "I knew you wouldn't get much or any." Sky turned back to the shadows in pure boredom.  
"Well you may not have had sleep but you need some breakfast, come on lets go find something to eat before you fight Creed" Pavana said. Sky made no reply he just looked intently at the shadows watching their constant dance. "Sure" he replied and slowly rose from the broken down wagon that lay entangled with weeds. They walked slowly along the path towards the house, as they neared they both turned as the air shifted an familiar figure strode into view. Creed had his usual smirk spread across his face as he approached the two.

"Are you ready?" He asked slyly, there was a sound to his voice that neither Pavana nor Sky liked very much.  
"He is going to have some breakfast first, he will meet you in the barn in ten minutes." Pavana replied sternly.

"No we agreed now to fight" Creed protested.  
"No, Sky told me everything you never arranged a certain time." Pavana exclaimed.  
"Shut it Pav," Creed sneered his voice like venom. "Now Sky I'll asked you again, are you ready for this fight?" Sky remained quiet for a while, he knew he should go have some breakfast and get a little more mentally prepared but as if he mouth had a completely other mind he answered.  
"I am ready" He froze inside and turned to Pavana who just sighed and walked into the house.

The shed was dark and cold, last nights rain had poured into the place the floor was dampened and in some places soaked with puddles across some of the lower areas. _This may be helpful against his firebending._ Thought Sky as he walked to the far side of the shed where more water had compacted against the wall.  
"Nice job last night" Creed sneered glancing at the roof a couple of times each time with more and more delight. "So you can only airbend and I can only firebend those are the only rules. You may use those elements in any way or form you choose but nothing else." He said as he took a breath in.  
Sky felt at the air around him pulling at it readying himself for the coming attacks. His stomach lurched within him and he began to regret not eating breakfast. The fire came so fast it almost singed his face; he ducked in time and pushed at the air to disband the fire. _Wrong move_ he thought as he saw both streams of fire turn back towards him. He turned to his right and sent his palm flexed pulling in the surrounding air and blocking the fire with it. He turned sharply for the second stream but it hit him right in the gut and sent him flying into a haystack. His shirt charred through and his right side was burnt badly. He stood shakily to his feet falling once but catching himself before he hit the ground. Creed stood doubled over with laughter at the sight of Sky.  
Sky felt a bubbling in his belly a strange feeling he rarely felt, he whipped his hands around doing a no handed cartwheel and the air and sent a gust of wind that took Creed off his feet and his back into a brick wall. Creed fell flat on the ground and look up with hatred burning in his eyes. Creed stood to his feet and ignited the fire in his hands and poured more fire down creating long, flaming whips. He glared at Sky swiping at him, Sky dived out of the way but the flames wrapped around his ankle and pulling him into the air. He was throne straight down into the ground and his ankle burned ferociously as he struggled to stand, the other fire whip flashed past and lashed across his face sending him another five meters backwards. Sky's blood boiled with anger his vision was momentarily gone but he had the air to feel. A fiery wave came towards him; he felt the heat in the air and mustered a gust of wind that dispersed the fire. The now fives streams of fire circled around Sky. He drew in at the air and then sent powerful gusts out in every direction deflecting the fire and even knocking Creed off his feet. Sky turned to his brother his face twitching with anger his vision half returned. Creed pushed forward sending more fire directly for Sky. He pushed at the air encasing the fire in a bubble of which he made an attempt to removed all oxygen from the surrounding air. It failed and the fire engulfed his surrounding. He pushed out with the air clearing the area around him. He turned at another stream of fire hurdled towards him and he summer salted out of the way he landed on his feet and looked up in time to see a third flaming surge smack into his back knocking him to the ground. Sky lay burnt and exhausted he summoned the last of his energy to roll over onto his back to breathe as he did he saw from the corner of his eye two fingers focused at his forehead.  
"I win" Creed sneered triumphantly and he moved his hand to the side and shot a bolt of lightning into the floor. "Next time that is going to be your head." Creed threatened turning from his brother and walking out of the shed. Sky staggered getting up and fell to his knees multiple times burns covered most visible places on his body and his left eyes vision was quite bad from sparks made by lightning. He could just make out the figure of Pavana in the doorway of the shed half turned away from him in shame of his actions. Her face was full of sadness and she shook her head and walked towards the fields where Akasha awaited her. Sky stumbled inside avoiding his mother for obvious reasons and went to the bathroom to clean off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Parting Ways

_I need to learn water bending _thought Sky as he laid on his bed the pain of his injuries to extreme to move. _Water benders can heal, I should really go out and find one _he continued. Sky turned his head to the glass of water beside his bed and sat up, the pain was excruciating but he continued and picked up the glass of water.  
"You shouldn't have accepted the fight you moron," came a frustrated voice. "He played you and now knows some of your greater weaknesses." The girl's tone was sharp and violent. Sky didn't turn around, he knew who it was and also was in too much pain to do so.  
"I know ok, I don't need you going off at me too!" He exclaimed, even talking hurt and he doubled over in pain almost instantly.  
"Relax, you need to regain some strength" she said this time her voice more soothing. "I'll be in contact soon just try and stay out of trouble." Sky fought the pain for a brief second and turned his head but she was gone and he collapsed on his bed spilling the water everywhere.

Pavana sat in the shed next to Akasha in silence eyes closed, meditating. The bison moaned waking her from her rumination.  
"What is it Akasha?" she whispered turning to look at the large creature, she lifted her hand to stroke the black fur; it felt like velvet under the palm of her soft hands. Akasha replied with a deep rumbled that made her hand shake. Pavana could not help but laugh. "I know, I know," she said smiling. "He still needs help, but there is nothing I can do for him until he changes."  
"what are you talking about?" Came a hoarse voice from behind her. 'Your not leaving are you?" said Sky stumbling into the shed.  
"Sky I'm sorry but I need to let you figure your problems out alone, I can't fight these fights for you and you seem so intent on fighting them." Pavana replied. Sky fell forward and felt the air around him displace and he was lowered softly to the floor.  
"Thanks" he said sitting up to face her. "I really need you hear for airbending" he pleaded.  
"Your not going to excel in the discipline until you forget your anger and hate towards your brother." She said turning away from him and walking back to the bison.  
"What else can I feel towards someone who feels that way towards me?" Sky asked almost trembling.  
"Compassion and sorrow, you need to try and save him from himself before he does something that could destroy everything."  
"How do I do that?" he cried.  
"You need to figure that out on your own, I am sorry Sky. Good bye" Pavana said as she led Akasha out of the shed and mounted on her.  
"I will come find you when I am ready." Sky said bowing low to his master.  
"Choose your timing well, I will be waiting." Pavana finished and told Akasha to fly, and in second they had disappeared through the thick mass of clouds. Sky felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he lowered his head to the ground in shame.  
"Oh no did you girl friend run away from you cause you lost to your brother." Came a sneer from behind him. Sky made no reaction he just continued looking at the ground. "What, no sly comeback or threat, what else could I expect from my wimp of a brother." He continued walking past him, pushing him to the floor. Sky struggled to stand again and he looked up to see no one in sight. He took one more glance to the sky in the hope Pavana may return, to no such luck and he walked into the house.

Cain stood shivering in the cool night breeze the thick forest did nothing to stop the icy wind from licking at his bare arms. He was on time, where was Creed. Why was he here, after hearing his brothers plan how much of an asset could he really be. Cain began to pace to not only keep warm but also think on what might happen when his brother arrives, if he arrives he reminded himself. A feeling like ice crept up his spine, he was being watched but he could not find where his watcher lurked.  
"Cain you made it" came a voice from his left hand side that made him jump from fright.  
"Creed, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Cain replied nervously. "Why did you want to meet up, and why here?" he continued.  
"Well my friends where seen the last time they were on our property and I can't risk their identities being discovered." Creed explained, as two shadows appeared either side of Creed. The hooded couple came to a halt as Creed ignited a flame in each hand. "This is Naiko Ardor he said motioning to one of the figures who in turn removed his hood revealing his face that was covered in scars and burns from a life of battle, he had short cut black hair that signified his defiance to the fire nation. He had a look of authority on his face although Cain assumed he was had none. "This is Crimson Torrent" Creed continued as the second figure removed their hood. Cain was struck by the stunning beauty of the female who stood before him her long raven hair seemed to shimmer in the light of the fire, her face was olive toned and her electric blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark of night.

"Hello," said crimson her voice flat and without emotion.  
"Hi" Cain replied at a loss for words, he quickly turned to Naiko and made a small bow. Naiko rolled his eyes clearly not amused by the pleasantries.  
"You are accompanying the two of them to Omashu," Creed explained, Naiko turned his head in astonishment to the news while Crimson stayed silent and made no indication of her thoughts. "The king is to either join my cause or die and either way his army will become ours." He said ignoring Naiko's reaction.  
"Um, how am I going to do this, I have no bending abilities, the army will slaughter me" Cain said a little confused.  
"Prove to me you can do this without bending and I can grant you with the power you desire." Creed said his voice suddenly becoming rough and full of anger. At that moment something in Cain changed he realised what he had to do and he could do it.  
"Lets get going then," said Cain, the confusion in his voice replaced with a sly tone. Crimson and Naiko repositioned their hoods on their heads and led Cain away from home towards the city if Omashu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mental Trials

The early morning breeze lifted the golden leaves into the air as if dancing across the sky to a silent rhythm. The air shifted pulling the leaves around Sky's motionless figure, he sat cross-legged, eyes closed quieting his mind to find peace. The wind howled and the boy's eyes shot open tears trickling down his face.  
"Why can't I do this?" he thought slamming his fist into the ground creating a slight tremor that spooked a pair of birds to his left. He had been in the fields for hours but he could not meditate, he stood up and pulled at the air and a small whirl of wind formed in front of him. Slowly he built it up until a gale force wind howled knocking him off his feet.  
"Damn it!" cried Sky rolling onto his back and staring blankly into the pale blue sky.  
"You'll get it one day" came a soft voice behind him. Sky sat up and spun around to sit facing his mother.  
"Not without Pavana." Sky replied.  
"Yes you will, you're the Avatar and you always do." She said moving over and crouching down to comfort him.  
"You knew Avatar Kora didn't you?" Sky asked intently.  
"Well she was your fathers best friend I spent a lot of time with her the months before my marriage to your father. She had trouble with the element of air as well she would be a great person to talk to about your trouble with the element."  
"What do you mean _talk _to, she's dead." Sky protested.  
"She is your past life you can communicate with any of the past Avatars." She continued.  
"How do I do this?" he asked now fully intrigued by the information.  
"I'm not sure, I assume it involves meditation and willing to communicate with them."  
"I was afraid you'd say that." Sky replied sadly.  
"I believe you'll get it one day, she went through the same thing you are, even Avatar Aang faced these troubles." His mom finished as she stood up to walk back to the house. "Lunch is on the table when you're ready for it" she called back before walking up the slope towards the house.  
Sky sat in silence for a moment letting the previous conversation linger through his mind taking it all in. Sky crossed his legs and closed his eyes, _no time like the present_ he though before shutting out the world and silently calling out to Kora.

The flames circled around the barn chasing the shadows it would cast upon the floor. Creed's hands twitched and the fire shot out and exploded in a firework of red and orange against the wall. He drew back and controlled his breath before generating the spark and shot the bolt of lightning through the roof of the barn shattering the roof collapsing it in over him. As the dust settled a dome of rubbles rose from the mess, bits of roof slid off the pile revealing the earth barrier that shielded Creed. He stood to his feet slightly shaken but hid it perfectly, he turned abruptly to where the door way to the barn used to stand; the rubble lay like a carpet in front of an over sized open door of which a man in his forties stood wide eyed.  
"Creed I assume?" he asked. As he spoke an air of self proclaimed superiority seemed to surround him.  
"You assume correct," Creed replied slyly. "Who might you be?"  
"The Governor of the nearest town, we have a situation that require the Avatars attention." The Governor continued sadly.  
"Well here I am now lets get going you can explain along the way." Creed said clearing a path through the rubble with his bending.  
"Both of the Avatar" the man said sternly glaring at Creed.  
"Why would you need two, in the past there has only ever been one?" Creed replied rolling his eyes in frustration. "What's this emergency you need my stupid brother for?" Creed continued.

Sky walked up towards the house in complete silence, his mind so focused on his recent failure he didn't see Creed walking towards him from the side of the house until he was right next to him.  
"What do you want now?" Sky spat nudging past his brother and continuing at a steady pace towards the house.  
"Are you challenging me?" Creed sneered will a sly smile. Sky stopped dead in his tracks.  
"No!" He exclaimed. "I am sick of your stupid competitions. Yes you are a better bender than me; is all you've been wanting to hear all this time?"  
"Yeah that's is pretty much it" Creed replied grinning widely. Blood flushed into Sky's face, his blood boiled with complete and utter hate for his brother. He pulled at the air about to send his brother to the other side of the property when his brother's sly smile turned to a frown.  
"What's happened?" Sky asked releasing the air.

"Ba Sing Sei has been attacked, where need there now to help protect the city." Creed replied. Sky let the news linger in his mind analysing all the information suddenly something clicked.  
"Wasn't Cain going to Ba Sing Sei?" Sky stuttered in shock.  
"That's why we're leaving right now" Creed replied sternly as he passed Sky walking at a fast pace up to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The second siege of Ba Sing Sei

The outer wall of Ba Sing Sei stood tall and proud as it stood for generations before unshaken through the hundred-year war until the end. Now the wall was under construction, the olden day earth was being replaced by metal for a stronger more secure homeland. Cain stood before it his eyes wide, he had never been to the Earth Kingdom capital but had always heard about its impenetrable wall but in person it was so much more appreciated.

"So you want me to get us in there?" Cain squawked turning to Naiko and Crimson who sat still and silent upon the rock floor. Naiko's eyes snapped open and he glared at Cain.  
"You will do it and soon, Creed want this job done."  
"Your name." said Crimson in a whisper that could have been mistaken for the wind.

"What?" he asked confused. Crimson's eyes remained closed and her face calm.  
"You share your brother's name, that will get us in." She continued before opening her eyes and standing up. Naiko followed suit and the two of them began walking towards the walls gate, Cain could only follow and start to plan his way in.

The trio arrived at the gate where a woman who seemed to be as old as the world itself greeted them. Her pale white hair fell to her shoulders, her face was covered by wrinkles that formed massive bags under her eyes that seemed to have lost all colour in her life and were now a dull grey. She was short and a little stout but her expressions told her age and experience.  
"What is your business here in Ba Sing Sei?" She croaked her voice was old and tired. Naiko and Crimson backed away clearing a path for Cain to talk to the woman.  
"Um, I am Cain (unknown) I must see the Earth King immediately." Cain said half mumbling.  
"Oh okay and I need to go have tea with the great moon spirit" the old women replied with a sarcastic cackle.  
"My brothers; Creed and Sky are the Avatars and they wish to meet with the Earth King on urgent matters I have been sent to make sure the necessary preparations are made." Cain growled towering over the frail old women who backed away in fight of his sudden out burst. "Or am I to tell my brothers they can't come because the old women at the gate refused us entry?" Cain continued.  
"Of course not, of course" not the women replied her words stuttering with fear. 'Right this way" she opened the gate and lead the three of them through into a large room full of people in lines queuing for registration. "You will need to register your selves here before we can bid you entry to the city." The women said bowing quickly.  
"What's your name?" Cain asked not even looking at the women.  
"Lorna" she replied looking up from bowing.  
"Well Lorna my brother are set to arrive in less than two hours and I don't think I will be through this line and to the palace in that time and my brothers hate to be kept waiting." Cain said his voice a mockingly soft a gentle tone.  
"Um Sir?" The women beginning to protest.  
"Now Lorna I have tolerated your lack of efficiency for too long now if you don't get me and my associates on some type of transport headed for the capital in the next five minutes people are going to start dying." Cain sneered turning away from her.  
"Of course Sir, right away" Lorna replied scuttling away towards a door on the other side of the room. Cain turned to the two fire benders.  
"Nice work that was perfect." Crimson said softly nodding her head in approval.  
"You did well I guess" Naiko replied unamused.  
"What's the plan when we arrive at the Palace?" Cain asked turning to Crimson knowing she would have it planned out.  
"Well you can leave that bit up to us by the time we get there our ally should have arrived at your house to tell Creed and Sky that the city is under attack and they will make the journey here." Crimson replied. "You just need to look like your not a part of this when he arrives then we can spring the trap on him and kill both Sky and the Earth King." Crimson finished quieting down as Lorna returned to them.  
"I have made the arrangements come this way" she said Cain heard something in the tone of her voice that was different from the last conversation. He turned to Crimson.

"I think we're being set up" he whispered to her she gave a slight nod in return and turned to Naiko who also nodded back at her. They arrived in the open air next to a small train carriage. Then the Dai Li agents appeared. The trio was surrounded and the women slowly backed out of the circle.  
"We don't care who you are, you threatened the safety of our city and you're under arrest!" stated one of the agents who corrected his stance to attack, the others followed. As the first agent slammed his foot deep into the earth and pulled a large chunk out of the ground Cain lost it and ran for the carriage. Cain looked out through the window of the train and saw Crimson and Naiko locked in a ferocious battle with the Dai Li. Crimson leapt into the air and landed in a roll sending fire exploding into two of the agents, she felt the ground beneath her shake and she jumped as the ground vanished she landed a metre away and turned to the earth bender, she punched a spiral of fire toward the man, flying at him like a flock of fiery birds but came to a sudden stop when it smashed against a rock wall. Crimson pulled back and shot out a bolt of lightning that smashed through the wall and struck the man in the chest blasting him off his feet and into the wall behind him. Crimson turned to see Naiko surrounded by half a dozen limp bodies. Naiko turned to Cain who had begun creeping out of the train carriage.  
"You spineless moron!" he boomed, Cain could have sworn the earth shook at that moment.  
"I have no bending what could I have done?" He protested almost crying. Naiko grabbed the collar of Cain shirt lifting his from all fours and back onto two feet.  
"We pull our weight here if we fight you fight too I don't care about your lack of bending." Naiko threw Cain back to the ground before turning to Lorna who stood in the doorway of the building trying to sneak away. A bolt of lightning shot through the air and slammed into her stomach. The two men looked to Crimson who had two fingers still pointed in Lorna direction.  
"I was going to kill her" Naiko wined.  
"You would have made it slow and painful and we don't have the time now lets go." Crimson exclaimed climbing into the train and closing the door after the other two got on. Slowly the train began to move building up speed in the direction of the royal palace.

As the train made its way closer to the heart of Ba Sing Sei the city began to take shape with huge buildings spiralling up to the sky.  
"We're almost there," stated Naiko impatiently.

"Well," chimed in Crimson standing from her seat. "Lets get ready then shall we?" she continued untying her cloak revealing her black leather tunic that clung to her figure the deep red seams glowing against the black clothing. Naiko wore a similar tunic but his shoulder pads bared the fire nation insignia where as Crimson refused to acknowledge her heritage. Cain wore grey pants and shirt that gave him comfort and gave movement.  
"Here," called Crimson called to Cain holding a pair of dual swords. "These were my great uncles swords they are great for combat." She continued.  
'Thanks," replied Cain taking the weapons in his hands.  
"We're here," whispered Naiko, his voice rough with anger. As the train came to a stop he kicked the door down and stepped out into the blinding sunlight, the warmth of the sun filled Naiko with power and he sent a blast of fire crashing through the main gate taking it clean off its hinges. Guards flocked from the courtyard some armed others not, Crimson melted the roof jumped up and sending a wave of fire knocking down the first lines. Cain stood next to Naiko; the courage he had found in the registration room was present on his face once more as he held the swords firmly in his hands. Naiko rushed into the midst of the guards dodging pillars of earth that rose from the ground. A sheet of metal came flying through the air headed right for Naiko, as Cain shouted a warning a blue light struck the sheet exploding on impact. Naiko through a fist of fire at the metal bender who sent it knocking him off his feet. Cain ran into the battle cutting down many guards in the process, he felt the ground rumble beneath him and he was flung into the air by a pillar of earth. He flew through the air spinning vigorously unable to control the direction of his flight he smashed right into Naiko tumbling across the ground stopping just in front of the old palace gaits.  
"You mindless idiot!" exclaimed Naiko, sparks of fire igniting in his hand from the anger in his voice. Guard poured into the area and surrounded the two men there was no escape.  
"Lower your weapons," ordered the commanding guard. As Naiko stood to defend himself a metal hand flew at him holding his own hand to the floor. Naiko felt the earth wrap around his legs and other arm and he turned to glare at Cain who stood unarmed the swords two metres in front of him.  
"Surrender now or die now" The said the guard with a smile.

A dark figure darted across the roof of the palace her dark brown hair flying behind her like a flag. Crimson knelt down on the edge a full view of her captured allies; she rolled her eyes and jumped to the ground landing silently behind the crowd. She took a small dagger in her hand and jumped at the first guard sending the weapon deep into the man's back, she kicked him to the ground and sent fire into the face of the man next to him. She picked up the dual swords and striking down another two men. Naiko jumped to his feet punching the commanding guard in the face and sending a bolt of lightning straight through another mans chest. Cain dodged multiple rocks flying through the air he came to the man who had Crimson's dagger in his back; he pulled it out and stood ready to throw it. He looked up to see Crimson and Naiko standing in the midst of a dozen limp bodies.  
"You two are completely helpless, if I have to save you one more time I might just leave you to die." She threatened.  
"It was this idiots fault, he is no good to us we can do this ourselves." Naiko protested.  
"We don't have time to argue, you two have cost us to much time as it is, we're starting this attack now!" Crimson exclaimed as she turned to the palace door where more guards where pouring out.

As the three of them began to attack they felt the earth shake beneath them and five figures drop from the walls of the palace. Naiko went to fire bend but Crimson stopped him.

"Look at the insignia." Said Crimson pointing to the mimicked a skull on fire.

"Creed sent us as backup in case it was needed." One of them said bowing quickly.  
"That's nice but we don't need your help." Naiko spat at them. The man raised an eye brow and turned to Crimson.  
"Would you be able to take care of those palace men, we're short on time and need to get to the earth king before Creed gets here." Crimson explained returning the bow and shooting a disapproving glace to Naiko.

Crimson lead the two others through the palace hall ways a silent as a mouse.  
"How do you know your way around he so well?" Cain asked.

"History," she replied presently. "A family member of mine came here a long time ago." She continued as they came to a huge door of green and gold. "Now you need to stay out here other wise when your brother arrives he will suspect something, okay?" She said turning to face Cain.

"Okay, will do." He replied as Naiko sent a jet stream of fire that seemed to splash against the metal door. Naiko made no eye contact with the others as Crimson rolled her eyes and shot down the door with lightning. As the smoke and dust settled the palace became visible and the only man in the room sat upon a large golden throne.  
"Who do you think you are?" He asked his voice unusually high pitched for his age.  
"You will surrender to us, or else" Naiko commanded preparing to fight any attempt of resistance.  
"You're coming with us, our client wants a word with you." Crimson instructed harshly.

"And who might your client be?" Came a voice from the ceiling. Crimson and Naiko looked up to see Sky jump down pulling two metal sheets with him. Naiko growled at the boy fire exploding in his hand. Suddenly the glass across the room burst apart and Creed came flying through kicking fire at Naiko. Creed came to stop right next to his brother and the fire around him evaporated away.

"Now your going to do everything we say." Creed said his voice powerful and strong.


End file.
